Dr. Eggman
Dr. Eggman AKA Dr. Ivo Robotnik, is Sonic's enemy and one of Bowser's partners. He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). Here, he planned to take over the world by collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds and harnessing their power. However, he was swiftly defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog. He first met Pooh and friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets Sonic the Hedgehog, where he created a robotic counterpart of Sonic, known as Hyper Metal Sonic. Trivia *Dr. Eggman, alongside Metal Sonic, will join Bowser and company as one of the Emerald Hunters in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Dr. Eggman is a reoccuring antagonist in Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, being the sole reason why most people and locations from Sonic's world ended up in Equestria. Here, his personality is a combination between the games and the Sonic Boom franchise, he also often teams up with other villains, like Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek, though it often doesn't end well for him, despite his evil nature, he has worked with the heroes on several occations, in addition, the good side of his Sonic the Comic counterpart, Dr. Ovi Kintobor, appears as his own character. *he is the main antagonist in Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures series and leader of his eggman empire to tries steal sonic and red's powers and conquest the universe Gallery bad_future__mechanized_eggman_by_nibroc_rock-damyzt9.png|Dr. Eggman (Bad future/Roboticized) eggman__riders_outfit_render_by_nibroc_rock-dcijrwg.png Vector icon eggman by nibroc rock-d8obk4z.png Screenshot_2019-07-25-00-59-54.png|Dr. Eggman in the 2020 live action movie Placeholder|Dr. Eggman's design in O.K K.O Let's Be Heroes. 1729C15C-08DF-4D34-935B-36A3284D3D83.png 910C2720-0B1B-4A64-A969-18A346C9E2C3.jpeg E951D4B2-B610-4B16-9AB0-D3FEA82E8C2F.png DF3E95C7-915E-409E-86DC-33A7E35DE483.png 6F0AEB75-00E0-4325-AE1B-7EEAF2987EE9.png C5475948-0F85-4E38-BDD2-65A23CD8E4AB.png 65675BCD-0A81-47BC-8C63-4711C08B79F5.png ADDED340-645E-41FE-A037-4BD8A6DAFF80.png|from “Sonic X” C3457BC8-E35B-4D0B-8DC1-E55A30A1F6BE.png|From “Sonic Boom” A34D453D-0ADD-4137-A3B9-1BB6AE30D713.png|Dr. Robotnik (OVA) 4E472B39-CFBE-44DC-BB2B-4646BFD88C1C.jpeg|Dr. Robotnik (SATAM) Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Idiots Category:Manly villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Scientists Category:Liars Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Betrayed Characters Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Gas Users Category:E.V.I.L.S. Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Incriminators Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sore Losers Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced by Garry Chalk Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:The Dark Syndicate Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Team Rocket's Recruits Category:League of Ultimate Evil Category:Grogar's Recruits Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Characters played by Jim Carrey Category:Xenophobes Category:Super Mario Bros Z characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Characters voiced by Mike Pollock Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Evil for stupid reasons